percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Five: I Make Madison Really Angry
'Chapter 5 ' 'I Make Madison Really Angry ' Ok, let me get something straight. For those of you who think that I like Madison, Nick I’m talking to you, it’s not true. I had just met this girl. Anyway, I walked up to the steering wheel. Joe, Chiron, Jacob, Nick, Madison, Zach, and Soloman where already there. “Connor,” Chiron said, “We have lost our trail. The sky seems to have pushed us out of course. We have to land and find out where we are.” “Ok,” I said, “Cool.” “Our peace team will consist of all of you. Do not attack the people.” Chiron said. “Awwww,” Jacob whined. Madison flashed Jacob a dirty look, which shut him up immediately. We landed and walked off the ship. We walked around for a while looking for some people to ask, but no one seemed to be outside at the moment. Finally, Nick saw a village of women. “Hey, ladies!” Nick yelled, “Can we ask you something?” The women waved us over. As we got closer, we realized that there were no men in the village. I found this very peculiar. We continued towards the women, and I noticed that they had a very foul smell. I looked at the women. I guess they were pretty, but they looked sad. “Yes we have no men here,” One of the ladies said, I am guessing she was the leader, “We were cursed by the goddess Aphrodite years ago, we have this foul odor that made our men leave us for other women. I am Codi.” A whole town of nothing but women? This definitely was not right. “Where are we?” I asked Codi. “You are in the city of Indianapolis, here have a drink, you must be thirsty.” Codi said, she gave all the boys a small glass of red liquid. I drank the drink cautiously. Suddenly, I was in love with these women, it was such a shame that they were alone all these years. “Yes, Aphrodite may have cursed us,” Codi crooned, “But we know how to make a very strong love potion.” “No!” Madison yelled at us, “It’s a love potion you idiots.” “It is useless, child of Aphrodite,” Codi mocked, “Only one power has power over our potion, and very few spawns of love have it.” Codi threw back her head and laughed. “Guys,” Madison said firmly, “You need to snap out of your trance, the ship, remember the quest?” Now normally, this wouldn’t have done anything. But she said it with such a firm meaning that it made sense in my head. I woke from my trance. I knew who these women were. I read about them. They were the Lemnian Women. They lured Jason and his crew to them, where they threw the men off of a cliff. I had an idea. “Guys, let’s go find a gift for the beautiful leader.” I said, pretending I was still in my trance. “Ok,” Nick said. “You guys go on,” Jacob said, “I am staying.” “No, come, Jacob,” I said, “We need your help.” “No,” Jacob said firmly. We had to leave him, one day I would come back and rescue him. I led the guys down the path we came from, Madison ran to the front of group. “Connor,” She said, she sounded close to tears, “Guys, wake up, it’s a trance.” “I know,” I said, and I must have startled her, because she jumped, “You woke me up thank you.” Just when I thought she was going to help me think of a way to get everyone else awake, she did something I didn’t expect. She started punching me in the arm. “You stupid, little, arrogant, ugghhhh!” She stormed off. “Great to see you too,” I said. Ugh women. What are we supposed to do about them? When we got to the Argo II, Chiron was waiting for us. “Where?” He asked, but Madison cut him off. “Indianapolis Indiana, if you’re going to ask what happened to the boys, this idiot,” She pointed at me, “Led them to the Lemnian Women, they’re in a trance.” She stormed onto the ship. “What did I do Chiron?” I asked the centaur as the other guys entered the boat. Chiron laughed, “I think it is more of what you didn’t do, more than what you did.” The wise man, or horse walked off, leaving me confused as ever. Chapter Six: The Fastest God Shortens Our Journey Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Trojan War Category:Chapter Page